


As Angels Watched

by Ninni



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Life, M/M, Mary Finds Out, Wincest - Freeform, s12, supportive!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 19:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11630247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninni/pseuds/Ninni
Summary: It's the little things that makes Mary wary, at first.





	As Angels Watched

It’s the little things that makes Mary wary, at first. 

The way they stand too close; how they always are within each other’s reach - their shoulders brushing against each other, hands that lingers just a tad too long when handing over a beer, knees and ankles bumping against each other beneath tables.

It isn’t normal, Mary thinks, cold dread pooling in her gut as she sees the look in Dean’s eyes as he watches Sam stich himself up after a hunt, his bare torso glistening with sweat and blood.

Her last glimpse of hope that her two sons aren’t fucking, God help them, dies for good when she one evening catches the two of them in one of the bunkers many corridors.

Sam is leaning against the wall, his neck arched into a haughty line as he gazes down into Dean’s smoothly grinning face. Their bodies are practically one, Dean’s standing in the space between Sam’s legs, their hips obscenely pressed against each other as Sam’s hands circles Dean’s waist possessively.

They haven’t noticed her; probably because they are so caught up in each other. Sam murmurs something to Dean, whose low rumble of laughter holds so much promise that Mary feels sick to her stomach.

She looks away, horrified, as Sam leans down and covers Dean’s mouth in a lazy, suggestive kiss.

Mary stumbles into the kitchen, pours four fingers of whisky into a glass and knocks it back, immediately, before repeating. Castiel is there, sitting at the table. He looks at her, and she sees it now; the pity in his eyes, ever present when he looks at her. She grimaces as the liquor burns its way down her throat, then she asks: “You knew?”

Castiel looks at her like that again, with pity; the look in his eyes reminds Mary of an owner who must put their sick dog down. “Yes,” he acknowledges simply. “They… They aren’t the most subtle of men.”

“They have to stop. We must stop them,” she says, and it hangs in the air like a question.

Castiel gets up from the table, a crooked, sad sort of smile playing over his face. “When the world stops spinning,” he murmurs, dryly.

Mary stares at the angel under a pregnant silence, and Castiel puts his hand over hers, as awkwardly as he does everything else. “Mary,” he offers, “I’ve seen evil, and I’ve seen good, and I’ve seen every shade in between. Your boys are good, and whatever they share… It’s just love - earth shattering, unrivalled, love.”

When Castiel leaves the kitchen shortly after that, Mary wonders numbly if it had been a curse to pray for angels to watch over her boys.


End file.
